


Bad Landing

by viroqu



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: One Shot, Teleportation is a Spell and Savage Sortilege is a Talent, slight description of body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viroqu/pseuds/viroqu
Summary: "Perfect! Now teleport me down to the ledge behind me, near the tree stump. I'll bring you right after. We're almost free —can you taste the ale? The scent of home?The elf sneaks a glimpse down the cliff. The steep cliff."Uh, alright. If you're sure."





	Bad Landing

There’s a sound of a sickening crunch. Then, silence.

Iktomi is rendered mute as he looks ahead.

“Oh, Cindellius, I’ve murdered a man,” Iktomi says, voice flat.

Ifan’s the second of the group to peek down the edge of the cliff. Immediately as he does he lets out a pained sound.

“I think we’re going to need another plan.”

“What?!” yells the Red Prince as he makes his way to where Ifan is standing. “Oh, Void-accursed!” he says, grabbing both sides of his own head in clear frustration. 

Gawin’s earthly remains lie a few feet below in the sand. His neck completely snapped, broken in the fall from one cliff to another, no doubt.

“How did you manage to make him _bounce_ of all things?” continues a snickering Ifan.

“I didn’t mean to!” cries Iktomi, arms outstretched.

Sebille joins the rest of the party in their corpse-watching. “In retrospect, this plan could have been thought more thoroughly.”

A small trickle of blood slides out of the dead man’s nose. The Prince sighs, exhausted.

“We still have the gloves, though,” she adds with finality.

A moment of silence happens. Their eyes fixed intently in the mangled deceased.

“Well, _I’m_ not risking it,” snarks the Red Prince.

“I have blood on my hands. Innocent blood,” says Iktomi, returning to his previous completely monotone voice.

“Well, join the club,” Sebille replies, and she gives what is an attempt of a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “The bright side is that now you’re officially one of us, darling. Murderers, outlaws, slavers. All kinds of wicked here.”

The Red Prince just releases an undignified “hmph!”, but doesn’t push the point.

“I believe,” Ifan thinks out loud, “that we’re done here. It’s kind of time for lunch anyways, don’t you think?”

The wayfarer turns around and starts making his way in a relaxed pace. Sebille then goes along and the Red Prince lets a heavy, exasperated sigh out. He proceeds to follow.

A few feet on their way, Iktomi calls them with a shout, “Wait!”

They turn around. With a snap of the gloved fingers Gawin’s body falls unceremoniously near them. Judging by the sound, something snaps again.

“Well, we already committed murder, we might as well rob his arse!”

Ifan snorts and the Red Prince sighs, arms crossed across the chest, for the third time in the last five minutes. And as they make their way back to ransack the body, Sebille finds herself smiling amusedly as she thinks: yes, one of us indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by actual gameplay. When I did the teleported quest I gave the gloves to Iktomi, my intelligence based character. With Savage Sortilege. He critted. Yeah.
> 
> It's fun, doing one-shots. <strike>I really did myself in with the big fic as the start of my writing career huh</strike>
> 
> That last sentence is a quote by the legendary Brenda Meeks. The original version said "ass" which reminds me of a problem. I'm trying to keep the profanity canonical, does anybody remember if the word "arse" was included in-game? I'm pretty sure any variant of "fuck" isn't but if I'm wrong please tell me. I love saying fuck.


End file.
